1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an escape system for a building and especially one of the high rise variety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is aware of various escape systems associated with buildings for assisting residents thereof from the upper floors in case of unforeseen emergencies and especially fires.
Generally, the following patents typify the known systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 308,444 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 802,252 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 807,161 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,711 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,021
From a review of these patents, it is apparent that the problem has confronted poeple for years and is an ongoing matter with different solutions for the same.
Basically, these patents, as well as the present invention, relate to mounting a rail or an equivalent support on the face of the building and utilizes the same to guide a person therealong from an upper level to a lower safety level.